


We're Superheroes

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: Kimberly just wants to save Trini.





	We're Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> It's short... I'm sorry...

I remember the last thing you said to me, holding onto my hands like I was going to slip away. It hurt my heart, knowing you had inner demons that tortured you like that. I understand why you thought you had to go away, but I’ll never be okay with it. You needed to take a break from the world. I just wish you didn’t need to leave me behind in order to do so. 

The day you left, my heart broke and I finally knew it was real. Did I do something? I remember asking you that so many times. It hurt even more when you said that I was the best thing to ever happen to you. Tears spilled from my eyes as you turned to walk away from me. You weren’t crying; you were being the strong one. 

Today, as I lie here on my bed, I think about the way you looked as you left me behind. I think about the day you first told me you loved me. I think about the time we “fought” over a donut. I think about you, and everything hurts. I think about your yellow beanie in my bedside drawer, taken without your knowledge, and I bring my hand up to try stopping the sob from coming out of my mouth. 

I lose the fight for silence and sit up, laying my head in my hands. I see you. I see you smirking at me, laughing at something Zack did, smiling at Billy, hopping on Jason’s back, walking away from Zordon, and I see you laughing at Alpha 5. My sobs fill the once quiet room as my chest constricts. 

Someone pulls me in close, wrapping me up in a tight embrace. The action causes me to sob harder. I wipe furiously at my eyes, clearing my vision, and see the boys. Jason is holding me tight, Billy is sitting on my desk chair looking at the picture of all of us sadly, and Zack is leaning against the doorway looking like he hasn’t slept in days. 

“She’s coming back, I know it,” Billy says as determined as ever. I just nod and bury my head in Jason’s shoulder. 

We’re superheroes, right? Superheroes save people, so why couldn’t we be the ones to save you? Why couldn’t we save you? Why couldn't I save you?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry. I might add something else to it, maybe.


End file.
